A Burning Desire
by Sierra Clarkins
Summary: Chris & Jill. Warning: MAJOR RE5 spoilers! the friendship between longtime partners Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine has finally turned into something more...rated T for violence, language, and adult themes.
1. Prelude

We were all safe. It was hard to believe after all of the madness we'd been through in the past 10 years or so, but it was true. The helicopter sailed across the never ending Atlantic. I glanced out the window, viewing the peaceful setting of the sun, starting to dip below the horizon. It reflected on the dark, murky waters of the ocean. It seemed too quiet for a small helicopter with four people inside of it. No one was saying anything; I could only hear the soft sound of the helicopter's propellers keeping us in the air. Then, Chris broke the silence. "It's over.", he flatly said. "Yes.", Sheva agreed. "Finally.", I forced myself to say. The zombies, the horror....it was all finally behind us.


	2. Haunting Memories

Let me explain a few things. I am Jill. Jill Valentine, a former S.T.A.R.S member (of Raccoon City) and a current BSAA member. Chris and I were partners from the beginning. Every time there was a mission, we worked together. We grew real close; he was, and still is, I guess, my best friend. Sheva is his new partner. How did that happen? Well, back in 2006 Chris and I went to the eerie Spencer Estate, home to the founder of Umbrella, Ozwell E Spencer, to find information about Albert Wesker, our former captain and a seriously evil man. Instead, as we opened the grand doors to his quarters, we saw his dead and bloody body laying on the floor, a small and thin river of blood trickling down his pale face, creased with age. Standing behind him was a man cloaked in black. As he turned around to reveal

his face, I paled. It was Wesker. That same expression, the same shades...oh it was startling! Lightning struck at that moment to reveal his firey red eyes, and we attempted to shoot him. He turned out to have the ability to dodge all sorts of attacks. Finally, at one point he was about to demonstrate his extreme strength by inflicting a fatal punch into Chris' heart. I could never let that happen to my partner. "NO!", I shrieked, and ran toward Wesker with all my speed. I caught him by surprise, right as he was about to kill Chris, and sacrificed my life by jumping out the window with him. We both fell and got extremely injured. A search was made for me, but they never found my body. They thought I was dead. They were wrong, very, very wrong. That's when Sheva took my place as Chris' partner


	3. Terror at the Lab

".....I think she's waking up.", was the first thing I heard after I fell. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. That voice...it sounded so familiar!! Who could it be? I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a body case. 'what the...", I muttered. Water was spilled all over the floor. I was in some sort of a lab. "Good morning, Jill. How was your 2 year sleep?", A voice mocked. I got up slowly and looked around. My eyes skipped over endless rows of tubes until they saw a man cloaked in black. He had a nasty grin on his face. His eyes were covered by sunglasses. It was no one but Albert Wesker. I gasped. "Wesker...i thought you were dead!!", I said, my mouth gaping at the sight of the perfectly healthy man. "Nope. I'm as good as new. You're the one who should be dead.", he hissed. I know I should've died. But, I didn't. I looked around at the interminable lab and a creepy feeling tingled my spine. I heard the "click click" of high heels. In a few seconds, a tall woman with glossy black hair dressed in a low cut cream colored v-neck dress walked over. I glanced at her heels. Platform shoes that were gold. She had a matching necklace. "So dis is Jeel.", she said in a thick Italian accent. I felt enraged. How the hell did she know about me? "Yes, that would be Jill.", Wesker replied. "Jill, I think you'd better look at yourself.", Wesker said. "Excella.", he called, and I heard the "click, click" of the woman's heels again. Her hands brushed my face as she swiftly tied a cloth around my eyes. Wesker grabbed my hand and led me to the mirror. I pulled back. "This isn't pin the tail on the donkey, Wesker. Just let me see myself, goddammit!", I shouted. He was stronger than me though, and once again he snatched my hand. I tried to get out of his rough grip but I couldn't. He was too strong. Everytime I tried he tightned his grip and it was killing me. I thought I was going to lose my circulation. "Alright.", I heard him say aloud. The woman returned and yanked off the cloth. My eyes slowly adjusted to the bright room. Wesker placed his cold, bony hands on my shoulders. When I peered at the mirror, I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. I was as white as winter snow and my once beautiful brown hair was a nasty shade of platnum blonde. It was pulled into a long ponytail, which rested on my left shoulder, next to one of Wesker's hands. I was dressed in a dark navy blue suit with matching boots. "What did you do??", I shrieked. Wesker chuckled. "You see Jill, some effects changed your...appearence.", he said, glancing at Excella who would nod every so often, smiling malignantly. "This is not funny!", I shouted. Wesker grabbed both of my arms. "Let me go!!", I roared. "Don't worry, you won't have to suffer much longer.", Wesker said, smirking. I stopped struggling and my face fell blank. "Wha-what do you mean? Are you going to kill me?", I asked nervously. "You're too pathetic to kill.", he replied. He snapped his fingers and whispered something to Excella, who scurried off and returned with some test tubes. Wesker picked one up and played with it in his fingers. I watched. "What is that?", I demanded. "This is Uroboros, a new B.O.W", he said. "Holy shit.", I muttered. "we tested it on another human being, right Excella?", he said. "Right.", she said. "And what did it do?", I asked. I was trying my best to stay calm, but it was not easy at all. "Oh...well, it tore the body apart and killed the host. Black leech like things took over the remains of the corpse.", Wesker said. I was frozen. Scared as hell. I wanted to cry and scream and kill Wesker right then and there. I was to become a mutilated corps "we need a new test subject Jill. And that would be you. Our body scanners say that you have been infected with the Tyrant Virus.", he said. I paled. "well, yes..", I started, but Wesker cut me off. "From the Nemesis T-Type. Carlos Olivera cured you. When we put you in a sleep, the virus got reactivated a bit. We extracted it, but it left you with powerful antibodies, making you immune to the virus." Then he jabbed the Uroboros shot into my arm before I could protest. "Oh no. Oh no.", I muttered. I thought I was going to die. I waited for a few minutes, until a puzzled expression grew on Wesker's face. "Dat's weird.", Excella said. Wesker examined my blood. "Not a trace of Uroboros in sight. Did I put in the wrong needle?", he asked. His face was concerned, and it made me happy. Wesker had fucked up some how, and I was still alive. He examined my blood sample and after a few minutes, he sighed. "Just what I thought.", he said. "Vat is it?", Excella asked, coming over to him, resting her pointy chin on wesker's broad shoulders. "the antibodies in her body eradicated uroboros. I thought it only got rid of the T virus, but, I guess I was wrong.", he told her. "Oh. Too bad.", Excella said, looking upset. Wesker faced me. "jill, we need your antibodies to calm down the virus.", he simply stated. I backed away. "there is no way you are involving me in your madman evil plans.", I said. "Arrogant even from the beginning.", wesker said, sighing. Then, in the blink of an eye he zoomed over to me and he was right in front of me. He pulled out his magnum. "You will participate or else you will be killed.", he hissed. I had already almost died twice so I put up my hands. The gun was less than an inch away from my forehead. "Alright, alright!! I'll help you with your plans.", I said. He smiled, but in an evil way. "good. I knew you'd give in. Unfortunately, you're too good natured to be left in your current state of mind. Things could backfire.", he said. "Huh?", I said, confused. "Luckilly for you., I have this chemical. Its called P-030. It gives you special powers, ones like I have.", he whispered into my ear. His breath was hot. "So, I don't care. I don't want to be like you.", I told him. He lowered his black signature sunglasses a bit and looked at me straight in the eye. I shook a little bit. "Jill, its going to be alright.", he said. "This chemical gives me full control over you, so you don't go crying for help when Chris and his new partner Sheva come, because you know they're bound to any day.", he said, smirking. "Chris is coming?!?", I exclaimed. "ENOUGH!!", he roared, and the room shook. Excella ran over carrying some sort of device. I saw Wesker grab a bottle labeled P-030 and pour it into the device. "Alright. Hold still.", he said. "Where are you putting that? What are you doing to me?", I demanded. Wesker slowly started to unzipper my suit. I gasped. "STOP!!", I screamed. Wesker silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth, muffling my voice. Excella attached the device to my chest with some wires. Wesker zippered up my suit once more. I panicked. What was next? A man with an orange shirt walked in. I could feel myself starting to lose my mind. "ARRGH!", I shouted, and I bit wesker's palm./ "Ow! Fuck! Goddamn you!", he said, puling out something that looked like a cellphone. "that's what is going to control me.", I thought. "Irving, glad you could make it. This is your new assistant.", wesker said to the man. Wesker was pointing at me. I was going to be this guy's assistant. I was going to be evil! I was losing my sanity now, screaming and thrashing about, pain ripping throughout my body. "Don't worry, she'll be fine.", Wesker said. The voices started to fade off....I couldn't make myseltf talk, walk, or do anything but look anymore. Wesker had full control of my body. I could only observe the horrors he made me do. Excella brought out a cloak and slipped it on me. Wesker attached a black mask with two red glowing dots on it to my face. Irving draped a cloak with a hood over me. "Ready?", I heard Wesker ask Irving. "ready.", he replied.


	4. Monarch Room Encounter

Throughout that period of time I had been a slave to Excella and Irving. I drove Irving places. I helped him when he was stuck in situations, like when Chris and Sheva almost killed him. I was Excella's bodyguard. I gave Irving the special virus he could use to defend himself. When he wanted to quit the smuggling bio-weapons job because he felt like he was wealthy enough, I STRANGLED him. I, Jill Valentine, had become a monster. Nothing but a wretched monster. Of course, I couldn't control what I did. Then, one day, I was watching in the background as Chris and Sheva walked into the monarch room Excella and Wesker were in. "Excella Gionne! Stop right there!", Sheva called. I watched from a balcony above. Chris and Sheva aimed their guns at the woman's turned back. She slowly turned around, smirking, clapping her hands. "Bravvoo.", she said. For a second, I gained my sanity. I longed to be next to Chris. Then, I became Wesker's toy again. I watched as Chris said, "Dammit where is Jill?", right to Excella's face. "Hmph. Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.", she teased. Then, I felt my body jump down to her aide. "No!", I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I could feel myself beating up Chris and Sheva, but I had no control over myself. I desperately wanted to stop. Then, a bullet shot out of Chris' gun, and I dodged it; it hit my mask and it clattered to the floor. I staggered upward to catch my breath. "Stop playing around, we want some answers", Chris snarled. I knew he couldn't tell it was me. My head hung low, and then, Wesker stepped down the staircase. "You haven't changed.", he mocked Chris. I wanted to punch Wesker in the face for that. "Wesker! You are alive.", Chris said. He was clearly shocked; the look on his face was a mix of surprise and terror. Wesker smirked. "So this is Wesker?", Sheva asked. "Well, isn't this one, big family reunion.", Wesker said. "Oh shit. He's going to show Chris who I really am!! Chris is going to hate me for this!!", I thought. "I'd expect you to be happier to see us.", he continued. Excella smiled a primped her hair. "Us...?", Chris asked, sounding confused. "So slow to catch on.", Wesker said as he lifted the hood off my head, revealing my face. "Jill! Jill, its me Chris!", Chris exclaimed. He seemed overjoyed to see me, and I wanted to throw myself in his arms and give him a big friendly hug. I tried. I couldn't do anything though. I was frozen. "What? Are you sure that's her?", Sheva asked. I felt a bit angered. Of course it was me! Why would she doubt that? "The one and only.", Wesker teased Sheva, and I tore off my body cloak. I started to beat the two up again. I could tell I was hurting Chris real bad. He had no idea what was wrong with me. The look on his face showed he was utterly confused. "Lets finish this, once and for all. I think it should be fair, two on two, right Jill?", Wesker mocked. I could only stare on.


	5. Freedom At Last

The orders Wesker assigned my body were simple- to beat up Sheva and prevent her from getting in the way with his fight with Chris. However, Sheva turned out to be a bit more tricky than he thought; she threw me around and knocked by body on the ground several times, while each time I had lay incapacitated for several minutes. The last time she threw me it had been hard, and I had fell down unconcious for awhile. When I came to, I rubbed my eyes. The hall was empty. There was no sound of Wesker's magnum firing, or Chris' feet beating against the stone floor. I listened, and I could hear from a distance the mocking voice of Wesker. "I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing.", he teased. Wesker was such an awful person. I watched his phone ring, and I got up. "yes?", he answered, sounding impatient and pissed off. "Wesker, stop!", Chris said, approaching him, with Sheva. Wesker smirked, and my body suddenly went flying over to Chris and Sheva. I kicked them both, but Sheva harder, and she went slamming against the stone wall. "Jilll...what are you doing?", I told myself, but I continued to fight. I slammed Chris in the guts, kicked him, put my foot in front of his neck and twisted him. "Jill, c'mon!", he pleaded, trying to get me to stop. "Its me, Chris!", he said, trying again. "Get yourself together, wake up, Jill Valentine!!", he exclaimed on the third plea with so much emotion that I finally broke free of the control Wesker had over me, for about 30 seconds.

I let go of Chris and backed up, fearing I would hurt him more if I didn't let go. "Chr-Chris.", I panted, saying the first free words ever since I had been infused with Wesker's chemical. Wesker looked amused, but displeased. "Jill!", Chris exclaimed, clucthing his heart, his tone sounding relieved. "Still resisting at such an advanced stage!! Commendable, yet futile.", Wesker said, shaking his head as if to make fun of me. My sanity was starting to deteriorate again as he punched something into his little control device. I started screaming, and Chris got all nervous. "No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer.", he said sternly, stepping onto the elevator. Chris raced after him. "Wait what did you do to her??", he demanded, but the elevator doors shut. He turned back to me. Then, I remembered the device, hidden beneath my battle suit. If I could tear it open in time, before I was controlled again...maybe Chris could understand. In one last desperate attempt, my trembling fingers clucthed the rough edges of my battle suit and tore it open a bit, revealing the device. I screamed loudly as pain shot through my body, and then, the chemical kicked in. I got down into a crouching position and started to hiss. I glared at Chris with an animal like attitude, which I couldn't control. "What's that on her chest?", Sheva asked softly. "An evil device!!!", I wanted to shout. "I don't know, but we have to get it off her.", Chris said. I felt a bit relieved, because he understood. But I remembered Excella fastening that device on securely. It would take a lot to get it off. But I believed in Chris. Soon, I started hopping around, turning from side, trying to avoid being touched by Chris or Sheva. I would jump on walls, hang upside down, sit in the balcony, do all sorts of crazy stuff. I whipped out two machine guns and started shooting them carelessly, walking slowly in a circle, shooting wherever. "Oh my god, stop it! Stop it, Jill, you're going to kill them!!!", I thought, but I couldn't do anything. Finally, Sheva managed to restrain me. Then Chris pulled out a pistol. I thought he was going to kill me. I started struggling more, making his aim tougher. When the bullet flew out, it struck my device, not my body. A wave of relief rushed throughout me. Sheva jumped on me and threw me to the ground, which was kind of painful. Chris got on top of me and slowly tugged at the device, but it would not budge. I wanted to cry. Just sit there and cry, letting Chris hold me. After a few more shots to the device, Chris pulled with all his might and that cursed piece of red metal clattered to the floor. I screamed with such pain and force like never before, and then toppled over. My mind was foggy, pain was in every single part of my body, and I was shaking. "Jill. Jill!", Chris exclaimed, running over. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I had FULL control over my body. But now I felt weak. I panted and looked up at my best friend. "Chris. I'm so sorry.", I sputtered. "Its alright.", he said kindly, cradling me like a new born baby. Sheva walked over. "You're Sheva, right?", I asked weakly. "yes.", she said, rather coldly. I stiffened. "I couldn't control my actions, but oh god I was still aware. Please, forgive me.", I pleaded , feeling terrible for what I had done. "Its alright.", Sheva said, harshly. It was an acceptance, a cold one, but an acceptance none the less, so I accepted it. "Thank you.", I said, sighing. I started to get up, and Chris saw. He helped me up. I panted again. Why did I suddenly feel so weak, so helpless? I didn't want to be playing possum."Listen, I'm gonna' be alright. You two need to stop him.", I told Chris, although I desperately wanted to go with him. Chris looked concerned. "We can't just leave you here!", he exclaimed, probably worrying for my health and safety. "You have to. This is your only chance. If Wesker succeeds,. Uroboros will be spread across the globe. Millions will die!!!", I exclaimed. I wanted to be with Chris, but I had heard Wesker's whole rant about infecting the world with Uroboros-and I couldn't let that happen. "Well yeah, but-", he started, trying to change my mind. But I had made my decision to stay behind, and even though it killed me, I was firm on it. "I'm alright. You NEED to stop him.", I said. I looked at him. The words didn't seem to move him. I put my hands on his shoulders. He felt so good, so warm."Chris. You're the only one who can.", I said, not meaning to insult Sheva. I had completely forgot she was there. He looked at me. "Don't you trust your partner?", I asked him. He looked at me as if to say yes, than turned and walked toward the elevator. I looked at Sheva. "Take care of him.", I said. I meant it. I had almost lost my own life...I couldn't bear to lose my best friend. She slightly nodded, glanced at me, and took off, her head in the air. She stepped in the elevator next to Chris and the door closed, leaving me behind. "You're our only hope to survive this.", I said aloud to myself, knowing that those words were the absolute, utter, truth.


	6. The Mysterious Man

I was left behind, alone. If I had stayed there, who knows what would've happened to me. I sat down on the stairs, trying to regain my strength. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was free of Wesker's control. I had seen Chris again. But now, I was alone. A few minutes later, although I was still in pain, I forced myself to walk out of the room. I took the elevator out, the same one Chris, Sheva, and Wesker has used before me. I looked around. The ship that had been there for Wesker and Excella's great escape was gone. I sighed. What was I going to do now? I was weak, in pain, and pretty much useless. All I had were two machine guns, in my belt. I ran down the stairs at the dock and found a small, empty motor boat. "yes!", I thought, hopping in. There was no way I was going to track down the ship-it would make me look like I was stalking Chris and Sheva. I turned on the boat, and with a roar, I took off in the opposite direction. I sailed endlessly, for hours. Soon I grew tired and hungry. When I came to land again, a few hours later, I was relieved. But as I got closer and closer, I saw it was only a deserted beach. "Freeze!", a man's voice shouted. "Uh oh.", I thought. I stopped in my tracks. A flashlight shone in my eyes, and I immeadiately covered my face. "Hold it lady. What brings you here?", the man asked. I took a glimpse of him; it was hard to see in the dark night, but moonlight reflected off of his face. It seemed friendly enough. There was a young, boyish look to his face. It was cut up. Then he pointed his gun at me. "Wait, you're that cloaked lady!", he exclaimed. "Don't shoot me! I'm not here to hurt you!", I exclaimed. He lowered his gun and eye balled me. He cocked his head and raised one eyebrow. "You helped Irving, you piece of shit!", the man said. "Not out of my own free will!", I yelled back at him. "Huh? What do you mean?", he asked. "I was under Albert Wesker's control. You see, I was forced to be bad, by this brainwashing device.", I said. "Ahh.", the man said. "My apologies. What is your name?", he asked me. "Jill Valentine. And yours?", I replied, shaking his hand. "Josh Stone, Delta team for the BSAA. The team hardly exists anymore.", he said, sighing. "I'm sorry.", I told him. "I'm a member of the BSAA too.", I added in, hoping that would gain me some trust. "oh you are?", he said. I nodded. "Interesting. What brings you here to this beach?", he asked me. I could tell he was still a bit suspicious. "I was looking for a way to escape this facility...and help Chris and Sheva.", I blurted. Josh looked surprised. "You know Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar??" he asked me. "Yes, I do. Chris was my old partner, way back in the S.T.A.R.S days.", I said. Josh looked amazed. "I'm not lying.", I said. "I know.", he said. We stared at eachother in silence for a few moments. Then, something popped into my mind that I knew was important. Wesker was going to spread Uroboros. He was going to destroy the world....he would be unstoppable without a weakness...and I remembered Excella going on and on about a special serum he had to take. If he injected too much, it would poison him. I jumped up. Josh jumped too, startled. "what? Are you alright?", he asked me. "I need to borrow your phone.", I said. Josh didn't question me, thank god. He handed over his new, shiny, black camera phone. I smiled and thanked him. But right then, it started to thunder. "There's a little lab right over there.", Josh said pointing. "There is?", I asked. "yes. Let us go there now, so we do not become fried from the lightning.", he said. I smiled. "Alright.", I said. Once we were inside the tiny, mysterious lab, safe and sound, I scrolled through Josh's contact list. After a few unfamiliar names, I came across Chris'. "Chris Redfield, BSAA.", it said. I tapped the touch screen and looked into the video phone. Soon, I could see Chris. I was relieved. "Jill! Are you alright?", he asked. I sighed. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Listen carefully, there's something I need to tell you.", I said, sounding desperate. Chris looked like he was listening carefully, so I continued. Josh watched me in the background. "Wesker's super human strength, it comes from a virus. But the virus is unstable.", I said. "In order to maintain the balance, he must regulary be injected with a serum.", I said. "So if we cut the supply, he loses his strength.", Sheva said, and I was not expecting her to talk. She was so quiet! I always forgot she was there. "Affirmative, but he just took a dose so it's gunna be a while.", I said. "Damn.", Chris muttered. "Listen, Excella said the amount administered has to be precise, so if he has too much, it should act like a poison.", I told them. Chris nodded. "You have to find that serum. Excella always kept it with her, in a attache suitcase!!", I exclaimed, but the phone batteries failed, and I lost Chris. "Shit.", I said. I handed Josh his phone back. "What now?", he asked. I smiled. "I belive in Chris. He'll pull through.", I reassured the man. "Okay.", Josh said.


	7. A Cry For Help

A day had passed since I had made the phone call to Chris. Josh and I were still in the lab, still debating on what to do. "How are we going to get out of here? Use that old motor boat?", I asked, feeling depressed. "Well, I do have a 'chopper.", he said. I stopped slouching in my chair and sat up straight. "Wha-what? Did you just say you had a helicopter?!?", I asked, hopeful and overjoyed. "yes.", he said. "Oh! You're the best!", I exclaimed, giving him a huge hug. He must have been uncomforable, for that hug was uncalled for and totally out of the blue, but he was the only one I could express my happiness to. "But....where would we go?", I asked, my hopes falling slightly. I slumped in my chair again, and started to panic. The lab was steaming; the warm climate of Africa didn't help either. Beads of sweat were gathering on my forehead. "Aye-yi-yi.", I said, running my fingers through my clumpy blonde bangs. "Uh...I do have a GPS.", Josh said. "Could I see it?", I asked, walking over to him. "Sure.", he said. I glanced over at Josh, jealous. He must have been cool in that t-shirt and shorts he was wearing. My freakin' battle suit almost had me hyperventilating. "Thanks.", I told him, clutching the cold piece of metal in my hands. I wanted to put it against my forehead but I didn't. A GPS was for navigating, not for cooling down people. I took a look at the map. There were no nearby cities. Just miles and miles of wilderness. A volcano was not too far away. Then, Josh's phone rang. I glanced up and watched his expression. It changed from normal to surprised to scared. He kept on saying "Okay.", and I was dying to know who it was. Impatiently I tapped my feet against the tile floor. Josh shot me an annoyed look and I stopped. After a few minutes, he hung up. "Its Chris.", he said. I paled. "Is...is everything alright?", I asked, my voice shaking. "No. They are stuck in a volcano with Wesker. They need help.", Josh said. I got up. "Let's go.", I said, tugging at Josh's hand. "Wait. Gimme a few-", he started but interrupted. "LET'S GO, right now. They're in trouble. This is an emergency.", I barked. I pulled the reluctant man out of his seat and dragged him to the helicopter. I saw him flash me the finger but I didn't care. The only thing that struck my mind was that Chris was in trouble. Josh pulled out some keys and they made a jingling sound. That made me yearn for my house, for safety, because I remembered Chris always rattling his house keys, and it made me safe. But not anymore. That sound made me want to cry. Because if we were too late....Chris could die. I lounged in the back of the veicle as Josh programmed his GPS for the volcano. Then, his radio turned on. I heard static and a very faint voice. I listened carefully, and could make out a few words. I noticed that Josh had stopped to listen as well. "....human....requires judgement!!", the shrill voice of Wesker barked. "GO GO GO!!!", I shrieked in Josh's ear. He plugged his ears, shot me an angry look and fired up the 'chopper. I realized I was standing up. I let my body fall into the lush, comfy seats and buckled myself in. My whole body still ached from the device. Although I was terribly worried for Chris, my mind was getting foggy. I was falling asleep....and I couldn't do anything about it.....


	8. A Mind Filled With Terror

"_Jill. Jill. Jill.", someone called. I looked around, and saw Chris. "Oh, Chris!!! How are you?", I asked, overjoyed to see my partner. "Fine, thanks. You?", he asked, flashing his pearly whites at me. I giggled. "Great. Now that you're here.", I replied, batting my eyelashes. "Aren't you gorgeous, Jill?", he said. "Jill.", I heard again, but the voice sounded different. I shook my head and realized that I had not been talking to Chris after all. I only saw black pants, and a lump formed in my throat. I forced myself to look up. The grinning face of that bastard Wesker came into my view. I gasped. "Chris?", I muttered, feeling weak. "I'm not Chris, Jill. Chris is dead.", Wesker said, a smirk on his face. "No....", I said, backing up. "oomph!!", I cried out, partially in pain as I rammed into something hard. I turned around to face Barry, one of my old comrades. "Barry! You're alive?", I exclaimed, not sure whether to feel happy or upset. "Yes....", he said, sounding a bit confused. Then Carlos walked over, a man who had cured me from the T-Virus. He used to crush on me, but I could never fall for someone like him. I only liked Chris...and I refused to believe that he was dead. "Carlos! What are you doing here, of all people!?", I exclaimed. He smirked. "I think you owe me big time. I saved your life.", he said. "What are you getting into?", I asked, stepping back. Wesker chuckled. "Barry, lets leave the two love birds alone.", Wesker said, mocking me. "Hey! That's not funny! I don't love Carlos!", I exclaimed, calling after the two. "Barry! You KNOW me! You KNOW I wouldn't like such a man!!!", I said desperately, pleading for someone to rescue me from my current situation. Soon the two were gone. "What do you want, you filthy, Umbrella bastard!", I exclaimed, turning to Carlos, who still was wearing that stupid Umbrella vest. "I thought you said you were against Umbrella!", I shouted. "Not everyone can afford to buy nice clothes.", he said. I rolled my eyes. "Now that Wesker told me your "boyfriend" is dead, we can go out.", he said, taking my hand. I pulled back instantaneously. "Are you insane? NO! I am never going to be your girlfriend!", I shouted. "That's what you think.", he muttered, under his breath. Then his face was suddenly only inches from mine. "You would've been one of those blood-sucking beasts, Jill,if it wasn't for me.", he hissed. "I don't care! Let me go! Chris is still alive and I like him better!", I exclaimed. He pressed his cold lips against mine, and it felt so wrong. I hated it! Then he stopped and I froze when we both heard the familiar moan of a zombie. "Shit. I forgot my gun.", he said, pulling back. "Thank god for zombies.", I said sarcastically, happy for the distraction. I pulled out my pistol. I heard the moan again. "Come out wherever you are!", I shouted, and suddenly, a brown haired zombie came stumbling into view. He was wearing a shredded BSAA uniform and his arms were outstretched. Blood covered his torn body. Then his eyes flashed open, revealing no pupils, just white with nasty red veins running through. Reddish saliva dripped from his mouth. "No...This can't be...", I said, recognizing Chris' face. "Chris? Chris? CHRIS???", I shouted as he moaned and reached for me. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!!!", I screamed. _

Gasp. My eyes fluttered open and I screamed. "What is it? You've been screaming and mumbling about some Carlos guy for the past half hour.", Josh called from the front, sounding annoyed. I wanted to cry. "Sorry. Just a really bad nightmare.", I said, my voice trembling, my body shaking out of control. I was a thirty three year old woman, and I was ashamed of myself for getting so shaken up over a simple nightmare. I kept on telling myself in my head that Chris was still alive, but it was hard. Then Josh asked sympathetically, "Are you okay?". It made me feel better that he was looking out for me. I nodded and looked out of the window. The volcano was in plain sight now. It wouldn't be long...until Chris and I reunited again. Every time I thought of Chris I felt my heart flutter. Was I starting to develop feelings for my best friend?


	9. The End Of A Beast

Josh flew the chopper into the summit of the huge volcano. It became even hotter, and the humidity was unbearable. I pressed my face against the cold window, which soon turned boiling hot as he we went deeper and deeper. I pulled my face off the window in pain; there was no burn but it stung. Then, I looked out the window. I saw Chris and Sheva standing on a volcanic rock close to the lava and I bit my nails. I could see Wesker sink beneath the lava and I smiled. I knew they could do it. I opened the door of the chopper. "GRAB ON!!", I yelled excitedly to them, shoving the ladder down toward the lava. Chris and Sheva adjusted it and soon after, Sheva began scurrying up the ladder. I pulled her up and she adjusted herself comfortablly beside me to pull up Chris. This pissed me off. Chris was my partner, not Sheva's. Sheva was a temporary replacement. I should have been with him. I saw the rock Chris was staning on start to crumble, and Chris looked around frantically for something to do. The ladder was high above his head. I gulped, too nervous for words. Then Chris jumped and barely caught hold of the ladder. I sighed with relief, and watch as my proud partner climbed the ladder with such grace and dignity. He looked so cute. I couldn't believe that I was falling in love with him. When he neared the top, I grabbed for him first but Sheva and I both ended up puling up Chris. Just as Chris had got in the helicopter, Wesker's head emerged from the bubbling lava. "CHRISSS!!!", he roared, his voice piercing my ears. I noticed that he was mutated with Uroboros. With one long, strong arm, he yanked upward and grabbed onto our chopper. Chris, Sheva, and I went toppling over, on top of eachother. I landed on top of Chris and it felt I knew there was no time to waste. I frantically looked around the chopper for something handy to use. Then, out of the corner of my left eye I spotted two rocket launchers. I beamed. "Chris, Sheva, use those!!", I exclaimed, poinitng to Josh's rocket launchers, hoping that he wouldn't mind. Sheva picked up the weapons and handed one to Chris. "Ready partner?", Chris asked. "Of course!", I was about to say, but then I realized he was talking to Sheva. My heart sunk. I was no longer referred to as his partner. I watched the two with jealousy. "Locked and loaded.", Sheva replied, focusing the launcher on Wesker's head. "Suck on this, Wesker.", Chris said, shooting his rocket. "Take this you son of a bitch.", Sheva said while launching her rocket. Both of the rockets hit Wesker directly in the head, decapitating him; the explosion then destroyedhis body into millions of tiny pieces. I watched, my face smiling, and I looked at Chris. He looked astonished. Sheva looked serious. "That was for our fallen brothers.", Sheva said, looking down. Josh flew us out of the volcano. It was all, finally over.

Or at least the fear was.

Chapter 9 coming soon!


	10. At The Airport

Josh dropped us off at an airport in West Africa. "Thank you.", I told him. Chris nodded in agreement. Sheva walked over to Josh and gave him a friendly hug. 'Thanks Josh.", Sheva said. "No problem, you guys. Hope to see you soon.", he said, walking away. Chris, Sheva, and I were left standing there. I felt like I was going to collapse any minute; I still hadn't regained my strength. "Need some lifting?", Chris asked, and I bobbed my head up and down. He smiled. "Glad to help.", he said, carefully placing me in his strong arms. I looked up at him and smiled. This aggravated Sheva. She kept on shooting me angry looks until I saw her stage an act. She pretended to trip. She fell on her ankle and wailed, "Chris! I hurt my ankle!"He sighed. "Leave him alone!", I shouted in Chris' defense. "Jill, its alright. I can handle two.", he said, hoisting me over his shoulder, and placing Sheva in his arms. I looked on in horror. Was this woman trying to mess with my crush? I let go of Chris, and let myself fall. He was going to pay attention to me, and not her. He turned around I surprise when he felt my weight slip off his back. I could feel myself falling, and I didn't even bother to position myself. I landed smack dab on my knee cap, and I howled in pain. I saw Chris drop Sheva and run over. I giggled a little. She sure got what she deserved! "Jill! Are you okay?", he asked, cradling me in his arms. "I'm SO sorry. I guess I couldn't handle two.", he said. I smiled at him. "Its alright.", I told him. Sheva got up and dusted off her clothes. She glared at me, her green eyes blazing with rage. I looked away. Sheva "Limped" behind us. "So where are you flying to?", I asked Chris. "Wherever you are going to.", he replied in a flirty tone. I giggled. Sheva huffed. I turned to her. "Hey, Sheva, where are you going?", I asked the grumpy African. "To Los Angeles. For extra college.", she replied in a bitter tone, and I could sense the hate in her voice. I tilted my head and felt my blonde ponytail "Swoosh!" It tickled Chris' hands and he smiled.

As soon as Sheva got to her gate to fly to L.A., Chris held one of my hands. His were so big, strong and tan, while mine were small, white, and fragile. "get some sun in Africa?", I asked him. He smiled. "Yes.", he replied. I gazed at him lovingly. "Jill, I'm planning on moving into a small apartment in New York City. I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me?", he asked me. "Oh, of course Chris!!", I replied, smiling up at the man I was so in love with. "then its a done deal.", he said, planting his lips on mine right there in front of everyone, including Sheva, at the airport. It was the best moment of my life; I was filled with estacy; waves of pleasure flowed through my veins and tingles of excitement buzzed down my spine. My heart was pounding faster than ever, and the pain from my scar seemed to fade. I clucthed onto Chris'shirt and pulled myself closer to him. I jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist, and we stayed In that position for awhile, until he lowered me into a chair, graping my hand. I looked up at him. "Chris, that was wonderful!", I exclaimed. He smiled. "I've ALWAYS loved you, Jillian, no lie.", he whispered into my ear. Normally, I HATED when people called me Jillian, but I didn't mind it when Chris said it. I giggled. "I've always loved you too, Christopher.", I replied, liking the way his name sounded, the way my tongue moved to pronounce it. We went to go buy tickets and then snuggled in the waiting chairs till the plane came, love filling up both of us.

Thanks for reading this story.

Its not done yet! =]

A big thanks to Stardust4 and Captain Fox McCloud for always reviewing and keeping me writing,

-Sierra


	11. The End Of The Battlesuit

"Flight 2231 Now boarding to JFK airport, New York City, New York.", a voice announced over the airport intercom. Chris got up and he held out his hand. I gladly accepted it, my petite hand sliding into his. My other hand held both of our boarding passes. Ï handed them to the airport official. She checked them, tore off a piece, and handed them back to us. I looked at our seats. "2A and 2B."I gasped and looked at Chris. "You bought FIRST class?", I asked him in amazement. "Only the best for a beautiful lady like you.", he replied, and I bubbled with pleasure. I had 2A, the window seat. I slid in my seat and watched as Chris slid in next to me. "Welcome and thank you for flying with Jet Blue Airways!", the pilot announced. There was a TV built into the seats in front of Chris and I. I smiled. A stewardess came by. "Here's some blankets and pillows for your flight.", she said, handing us two pillows and two blankets. Heck, I was hot enough in this battlesuit. I groaned at the sight of the blankets. I felt nauseous. "Jill, are you okay?", Chris asked, feeling my forehead. "Gosh, are you overheating?", he asked me. I nodded weakly. He grabbed my hand. "C'mon. Let's go, right now.", Chris said, grabbing his on board luggage and dashing with me for the bathroom. It was cramped, but bot of us fit in. He locked the door. I giggled. This seemed so wrong...and awkward. But entertaining at the same time. Chris pulled out a pretty black dress. It had thin spaghetti straps, and it was short. "This was supposed to be for later, but if you're overheating...", he said, handing me the dress. I smiled. "Oh, thank you baby!", I exclaimed. I started unzippering my cursed battlesuit that had engulfed my body for ages. I didn't care if Chris was watching me. I threw the wretched article of clothing onto the ground, panting. Suddenly Chris gasped and excalimed, "Oh my god, Jill, your chest!!"I froze and looked down. My scar was right in the center of my chest; raw and red, pus oozing out of it. I fealt light headed. "That's probably infected. And I did this to you.", Chris murmurred, running his fingers through his hair. "Chris!!! Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm GLAD you removed it! You saved me!!", I exclaimed, grabbing onto Chris' shoulders. He looked at me. "I know.", he said quietly. I pulled on the short black dress, feeling the cool satin embrace my body. I gave it a few last tugs and then looked Chris in the eye. He had been looking away, trying to give me privacy. "Chris. How does it look?", I asked him, twirling around in it, like a ballerina. His eyes almost popped out of his head. "You look....amazing. Astonishing,. Beautiful.", he said. "Oh, thank you, Chris!! You are the best!!", I gushed. "You're so handsome, so sexy, and best of all....you're mine.", I said in a seductive tone. He smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. His sexy eyes that glistened like diamonds; his adorable dimples; his sexy stubble growing across his face. I threw my arms around my beautiful lover, and he carried me back to my seat. People stared at his features. I felt so proud to have him as my....boyfriend? He had never really confirmed that we were going out. "Oh, Jill, you left you're battlesuit! Want me to go get it/", he asked.

"No. It brings back horrible memories.", I replied, tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind my right ear. Chris shrugged and sat back down next to me. Then he tapped me. I jumped. "Sorry to scare you, but I totally forgot to ask you something, and I'm sorry about that. Will you go out with me?", he asked, flashing a beautiful pearl ring. Pearl also just happened to be my birthstone. Öh, Christopher....of course!!", I exclaimed, locking my lips with his or a long, long, time.


End file.
